Mr. Freeze (Batman: The Animated Series)
Victor Fries was a former scientist whose life took a wrong turn after a tragic accident and became the criminal known as Mr. Freeze. History Victor Fries was a scientist working at GothCorp. He was married to Nora Fries, who was diagnosed with a terminal illness and in order to find a cure in time to save her, Fries started experimenting with cryogenics using GothCorp's funds. When the CEO of GothCorp, Ferris Boyle, learned of Fries experiments, he decided to shut them down. Fries begged for his wife's life, but Boyle broke into his laboratory, destroyed most of his equipment and kicked Fries into a batch of chemicals, leaving him to die. The Accident Fries endured, but his physiology was permanently altered. His body no longer could survive on temperatures above zero degrees celsius and so he became the criminal mastermind Mister Freeze. He built a cryo-suit that kept his body at low temperatures and also tripled his normal strength. He also built a freeze gun to start a criminal campaign against GothCorp and Boyle. Mr. Freeze led a gang of henchmen and made numerous break-ins on GothCorp, thieving the parts for a freezing mechanism he needed to build and use in his fight against them. This led to his first clash with Batman, whom he defeated with no trouble and trapped him within a block of ice. Later on, before one more attack on Gothcorp after the machine is complete, Freeze caught Batman in the security room, viewing an archive video revealing Freeze's tragic past. Freeze trapped Batman and left him to confront Boyle at the Gothcorp Humanitarian Party, where he froze Boyle to the waist. Batman, escaped and challenged Freeze at the party, fighting him one-on-one until he broke Freeze's helmet with a flask of chicken soup. Freeze was defeated, and detained along with Boyle, as Batman presented evidence of Boyle's crimes to the press. Victor Fries was incarcerated on a special cell in Arkham Asylum. Freeze is later broken out out of jail (against his will) and taken to an off-shore city called Oceana by an android owned by theme-park builder Grant Walker, who is captivated with Freeze and requests his technology to condition his body to convert like Freeze's, for his maniacal plan of a Global Deep Freeze to form a new world for his nominated inhabitants of Oceana. Freeze, at first, declines to help Walker, but when Walker displays Freeze his wife, alive but still cryogenically frozen, Freeze agrees. Batman and Robin arrive and tell him that if Freeze helps Walker freeze Gotham, Nora would loathe him. Freeze eventually understands the truth, and aids Batman and Robin stop Walker at the last minute. Freeze fights Walker, who has been positioned in a cryo-suit identical to Freeze's, he wins by restraining Walker to a wall with his gun. Freeze then proceeds to overload Oceana's power-core, blowing the city to pieces and cautioning the occupants to escape for their lives. Freeze elects to stay behind and die with his wife, and freezes Robin to stop Batman from following him. Freeze, Nora and Walker disappear in the explosion, but the episode's finale divulges that they all live, temporarily entombed in icebergs. Fries later settles in the Arctic, accompanied only by his frozen wife, an Inuit boy, Kunac, and two polar bears he adopted. An expedition submarine compromised the integrity of Fries' cave, initiating ice to smash open Nora's capsule. Furious by the oblivious expedition's unintended blunder, Victor freezes them all, and moves back to Gotham City. While there, he solicits the assistance of former co-worker and ethically-corrupt doctor Gregory Belson. Belson informed Freeze that Nora's condition required a major organ transplant, and her blood type was uncommon. He kidnapped Barbara Gordon after Belson found her to be a corresponding donor for Nora. The procedure was to take place on an abandoned oil rig. Batman and Robin intervene, and the subsequent brawls set the rig on fire. Belson abandoned Freeze, only to meet his own death. Freeze suffered a broken leg, and insisted that Batman save Nora and Kunac. Batman saves them and Barbara, then went back for Freeze. However, the rig's structure was compromised by the surrounding fire and blasts, and Freeze fell into the sea beneath. His polar bears saved him and he later returned to the Arctic, walking with a crutch and a cast on his foot. Gazing into a scientific outpost, he caught the news bulletin on TV, hearing that Nora made a full recovery with the assistance of study from Wayne Enterprises. Contented tears in his eyes, Fries limped away into the snowstorm. Background While Batman: The Animated Series style of revising numerous minor Batman villains, none were as effective as Mr. Freeze, who had been introduced in the comics as one of the many ploy oriented adversaries of Batman with little depth or detail. Freeze was wholly transformed for the series with a sympathetic backstory, containing his wife Nora, and great ethical intricacy with the character's cold, stoic demeanor joined with a barely controlled spiteful ferocity, much like Batman himself. Freeze was very popular with fans and the comics soon changed to contain the new interpretation with a speedily revived Freeze, who was killed by The Joker at the time. Even the 1997 film Batman and Robin, though filmed in a campy style reminiscent of the 60's TV show, included the tragic backstory. Category:Batman monsters Category:DC monsters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villians Category:Super-Villains Category:Warner Bros. Monsters Category:Animated monsters Category:TV monsters Category:All monsters